


Roses and needles

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, porrim maryam/aranea terket implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Rose Lalonde worked at a flower shop with her three siblings, Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Dirk Strider. Kanaya Maryam did piercings at her sister Porrim Maryam's tattoo parlor.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Aranea Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Lalonde worked at a flower shop with her three siblings, Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Dirk Strider. Rose was the only one working at shop today, she was fine with this though. It was a slow day,the only really notable customer was, a tall woman with long black hair, arms covered in tattoos, and several facial piercings,including: both brows, septum, spider bites, Medusa, and bridge. Her appearance had reminded Rose how desperately she wanted her nose pierced in high school. She looked a little lost in the shop, _welp, better offer her some assistance._

“Can I help you with anything mam?" Rose offered 

“Yes, actually. You see I’m trying to surprise my girlfriend and flowers just seemed like a good call.” she paused for a moment, then looked at Rose “do you have any blue arrangements?” 

“Sure thing,” Rose walked over to a rack of pre-arranged bouquets organized in rainbow order. “I’m sure you’ll find something nice here.”

“Thank you so much.” She looked at the blue section for a little bit, and settled on an arrangement of roses that had been naturally dyed cyan and Royal blue. 

“By the way,” Rose started “I really love your piercings, did you get those done around here?” The woman chuckled. 

“Yes actually, my sister did most of them. See I own a Tattoo parlor and my younger sister does piercings, if you’re r interested swing by.” She pulls a card out of her pocket and puts it on the counter.

“Thanks!” Rose responded as she started ringing up the woman. “That’ll be $13.40.” She handed Rose her credit card and left after their transaction.

Rose took a look at the card. It read ‘Maryam Ink' in big red letters and said ‘family owned since 1974’ in a smaller font underneath along with an address, phone number, and email address. Rose looked up the address on her phone. _Huh it’s right next to that coffee shop Dave loves so much, maybe i will stop by._ Just then the bell rang indicating someone was in the shop. 

“Heyyyy Rosie! Thanks for manning the shop all on your own while i was gone.” Rose’s older sister Roxy said as she walked over to the counter. She put on her apron and smiled at rose. “Sooo, anything exciting happen while I was gone?” 

“Not really, I'm thinking about getting my nose pierced.” Rose put her phone back in her pocket 

“Le gasp! Finally living your highschool dreams!” Roxy seemed very excited about this plan. “Maybe I’ll come with you and get my lip pierced!” 

“Yeah, and the place i was looking at getting it done is right next to Dave’s favorite coffee shop.”

“Of course it is ! gotta bring the other plotlines in somehow.” Roxy shrugged. 

“Ignoring that last part.” Rose was used to her sister’s nonsense by now. “How was your date with Jane?”

“Oh it was absolutely lovely we made like three cakes!” Roxy seemed very proud of this. 

“Cool,” the bell rang as a customer entered the store. 

The rest of the day was slow as ever. The Lalondes drove home together and picked up dinner on the way. When they walked through the front door the two girls were greeted by their brothers wrestling over the remote. 

“AYYY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!” Roxy shouted. As Rose swiped the remote. 

“Hey! Rose give that back!” Dave whined, breaking out of the hold Dirk had on him. 

“No way in hell!” Rose said quickly, sitting on the edge of the couch, as she started flipping through channels. “We brought Mexican food by the way.” roxy walked over to Rose and set the bag of food on the coffee table. 

“Sweet,” Dirk said sitting on the floor near Rose. “So how was the shop today?” 

“Same as always, I think I'm going to go get my nose pierced tomorrow.” Rose replied 

“Damm Lalonde, you sure you don’t wanna do it at home like when Roxy tried to pierce Dirks nipples?” Dave laughed

“We are Never letting Roxy near needles again.” Dirk muttered grimly. 

“Haha no. I already know where I’m going, a place called Maryam Ink.” Rose explained.

“Oh mind if i come with? We can get coffee afterwards.” Dave said that last part a little quieter. 

“HELL YEA FAMILY OUTING!!! Dirk do you still want your nipples pierced?” Roxy got even more excited about this plan. 

“Rox, you know the only reason I let you talk me into that was because I was still upset about Jake. and I am totally over him now” Dirk glared at her.

"Yeah now you're just in love with my straight best bro." Dave teased.

“Well will you at least come for moral support?” Roxy gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Fine” Dirk sighed in response.

“Yayyyyy!!! Tomorrow we’ll close up the shop and go get pierced and tatted up!” Roxy threw her hands up. Rose had never seen her sister so excited.

__________

  
  


The following morning the four Strilondes piled into Roxy’s white Mini Cooper, and drove to Alternia Brew for coffee. As soon as they walked in the two people working immediately recognized Dave. 

“HEY COOLKID, YOU'RE BACK!” one of them shouted, she had bright red tinted cateye glasses and equally bright red hair. The other just kinda glared at Dave. 

“Sup Terezi,” Dave greeted the girl “Yo Karkat, can I get...the usual.” dave ran one hand through his hair and made a finger gun motion with the other towards the guy, presumably Karkat, working the register. 

“You literally get a different thing every time you’re here, dumbass.” Karkat said annoyed. 

“You know it, Kitkat, how about a caramel apple frappuccino, and whatever these three want.” Dave gestured to his siblings. Dirk and Rose both ordered small black coffees, and Roxy decided on decaf strawberry sprinkle frappuccino.

Roxy, Dirk, and Rose went to sit down and wait for their drinks, Dave stayed up by the counter trying to spark a conversation with Karkat. 

“So… what’s new with you?” Dave couldn’t think of any other conversation starters at the moment.

“You asked me the same thing yesterday, and the day before that, you have asked me that question every day since you started coming in here.” Karkat looked exhausted “whatever, as always literally nothing is new.” he sighed. “What about you? You normally don’t bring your friends, what’s the occasion?”

“Haha they’re not my friends,” Dave shrugged “They’re siblings. Once we finish up here we’re heading next door to get my bro’s nipples pierced.”

“For the love of-” Dirk muttered from the table “We are NOT getting my nipples pierced!” Dirk raised his voice a little.

“YES WE ARE!” Roxy pounded her fists on the table. 

“I don’t actually think Kanaya offers nipple piercings.” Karkat tried to explain. 

“ Yes she does! Remember when Vriska lost that bet with Eridan.” Terezi chimed in as she continued making their drinks 

“Yeah, but Kanaya knows Vriska.” Karkat argued.

“It doesn’t matter, because i’m not getting them pierced. End of story.” Dirk said bitterly.

“Laaaammmme.” Roxy crossed her arms. 

“Your drinks are ready!” Terezi said loudly. “OH! And coolkid this is for you.” Terezi handed Dave a slip of paper. “Use it wisely! >;]” she winked.

“Thanks?” Dave took the paper and his drink. The others got up and grabbed their drinks as well, then left. 

“What was on that paper?” Karkat asked Terezi as soon as the Strilondes were out the door.

“Your number.” Terezi said slyly. 

“MY WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU DICKLIKING SHITBRAIN-” 

“Oh shut up Karkles, you’ll thank me later.” Terezi cut him off. 

“Whatever.” Karkat was as red as Terezi’s hair.

__________

Meanwhile the strilondes walked into Maryam Ink with Rose leading the way. She walked up to a counter where a tall woman was standing, she looked very similar to the woman that was at the flower shop yesterday. Though the woman before Rose was even more breathtaking, she had short curly black hair with bangs brushed a little to the side, Her lips were painted a lovely metallic Jade green. She also had only a nose piercing and several cartilage piercings in both ears. She was wearing a t-shirt with the logo on it over a black long sleeved undershirt. Rose found her absolutely gorgeous. 

“How may i held you today?” she spoke, her voice was elegant and soft, a fittingly beautiful voice for a beautiful woman.

“Oh uh, well I was looking to get my nose pierced.” Rose replied 

“And the rest of you?” the woman turned her sight to Roxy, Dave, and Dirk.

Dave immediately asked, “Do you guys offer nipple piercings?” He smirked at Dirk who in turn lunged at him and put him in a chokehold. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, embarrassed, as Roxy tried to break up the fight. The woman behind the counter laughed. 

“We do but I'm not sure it’s the right move for any of you, and I've only ever done it once.” She chuckled. “My name is Kanaya, by the way.” _Kanaya, what a lovely name,_ Rose thought. 

“Rose,” she said as she extended her hand, Kanaya extended hers as well and they shook. 

“So would you like to pick out a piercing?” Kanaya asked, smiling. 

“Yes!”

Kanaya reached into the display cabinet and pulled out a tray of piercing choices. “I’d recommend going with a stud for the first few months but then you can switch to a ring.” Kanaya explained. Rose settled on a dark purple stud. By this time Roxy had finally broken up Dave and Dirks' fight. 

“Alrighty, sorry about that Lol.” Roxy Said when she joined Kanaya and Rose. “You think I could get my lip pierced? Oh and Davey here wants his tongue!” 

Kanaya pulled out two more trays. “Here are lips, and here are tongues, take a minute to pick whatever you’d like while I go get Rose all squared away.” She led Rose to a separate room. The two emerged moments later, then it was Roxy’s turn, then finally Dave. Rose ended up paying for everyone. They were about to leave when Kanaya grabbed Rose for a minute. 

“Um...sorry, I was just wondering, would you like to get dinner or something together sometime?” Kanaya was very flustered when she asked. 

“Oh! I’d love to, Here” Rose grabbed a pen and wrote her number on Kanaya’s hand. “Text me, we’ll set something up” 

“ROSIEEEE! Come on we gotta end this chapter sometime!” Roxy complained.

“Well guess you better go, I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, bye.” With that, Rose walked out the door.

Kanaya sighed with relief. She’s never really been good at talking to pretty girls,they’re so intimidating, BUT HOLY SHIT SHE GOT A GIRLS PHONE NUMBER.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was around nine AM, Rose was putting together some flower arrangements in the back of her family’s flower shop, like she did every saturday. She was about halfway done when she got a text from an unknown number. 

-Hello Rose, it’s Kanaya, 

-from the tattoo parlor yesterday

Rose smiled at her phone, she made a contact for her, and texted Kanaya back.

-Hey!

-I was worried you weren’t gonna text me

-well here I am texting you to ask if I could treat you to lunch today

-that would be wonderful 

-is 12:00 good for you? 

-perfect! Where shall I pick you up? 

-Lalonde Flora 

-It’s my family’s shop 

-lovely, I’ll pick you up there at twelve 

-<3 

_ Did she just send a heart ? shit , I should send one back ,  _ Rose panicked slightly.

-<3

Rose put her phone away and got back to work, excited for her date(?) with Kanaya.

__________

Rose finished up around 11:22. She did some restocking, up front then went and sat over by her brother, Dave, at the counter. He was staring at a piece of paper like it offended him. 

“Whatcha got there?” Rose wondered out loud.

“Terezi gave me Karkat’s number” Dave looked up at her. “I can’t decide if I should text him or just leave it. Rose, I have a massive fucking crush on the guy, what if he really hates me as much as he says, what if i fuck it up, what if this isn’t his actual number-” 

“Dave,” Rose cut him off before he could continue freaking out. “If you don’t text him, Roxy will.” Rose paused for a moment. “Also sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our lunch date, as i have made different arrangements.”

“Damm guess I’m eating alone again.” Dave dramaticized his disappointment. “What are these different arrangements?” 

“Well, Kanaya asked if I wanted to have lunch today.” Rose explained. “So I think I’m going on a lunch date, she’s picking me up at twelve.”

“Well have fun with that.” Dave shrugged. He pulled out his phone and opened his messages app, he typed in the number on the paper and went to write a message. But instead of typing he turned off his phone and threw it on the counter. “I can’t do it.”

“For fucks sake dave,” Rose picked up his phone. 

“Hey! What are you doing.” Dave said frantically. 

“God's work, Dave, even she’s done with your bullshit.” She quickly typed something then handed Dave’s phone back to him. He took a look at it it read

-Yo Karkat, it’s Dave , Terezi gave me your number. You know, I was wondering are you free for lunch? I was gonna eat with my sister but she bailed on me, so like wanna hang out? 

“How the fuck did you write all that so fast?” Dave stared at the message. “You even used proper punctuation.”Rose raised an eyebrow. Dave's phone buzzed indicating he had a message. “HOLY SHIT HE TEXTED BACK” Dave opened his phone immediately.    
  


-THE FUCK YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING TEXTED ME!?

-TEREZEI HAS THE BIGGEST SHIT EATING GRIN RIGHT NOW

-I HAVE PLANS FOR LUNCH TODAY ALREADY BUT MAYBE ANOTHER TIME 

-NO H3 DO3SNT >:] H3S V3RY MUCH 4V41L4BLE 4T 1:00 !!! 

-TH1S 1S T3R3EZ1 BTWSKJFBWFJLN32R9

-FUCK 

-sooo… I’ll pick you up at 1 ?

-FUCKING FINE

-I’LL BE WAITING AT WORK I TRUST YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS

-yup see you at 1 

-WHATEVER

“Guess who’s taking a cute guy to lunch?” Dave asked, not noticing Roxy and Dirk had returned from their break. 

“OMG!!! Both my baby sibs are goin on dates today!” Roxy clapped a little “Dirky you better get your head out of your ass next chapter!” she elbowed Dirk 

“What? My head is not in my ass,” Dirk said rubbing his arm where Roxy hit him.

“Dirk,honey, you’re crushing on a straight boy, getcha head out of yer rear end and find a guy you’ll have an actual chance with.” Roxy tried to reason. 

“Roxy’s got a point” Dave added “John’s middle name might as well be ‘not a homosexual’, Sorry bro.” Dave put a hand on Dirk’s shoulder.

“Can we stop talking about how depressing my love life is.”

“Sure, ima go put on my apron.” Roxy walked off and Dirk followed. 

Just then, the bell rand indicating someone was in the shop. It was Kanaya.

“Rose! Hi, sorry if I’m a little early.” Kanaya smiled. 

“It’s quite alright, I’m just about to get off my shift.” Rose said taking off her apron, “I’ll be right back.” she walked off to the back room. 

“Sup,” Dave greeted Kanaya. “So like Karkat mentioned something about knowing you, are you guys like bros? Do you know if he likes blondes?” 

Kanaya laughed. “I would not say Karkat and I are ‘bros’, as you put it but we are close friends. As for his preferences in physical appearance, I’m not allowed to tell anyone that doesn’t live with us.”

“Oh so you two live together,” he gasped “Oh my god and they were roommates” Kanaya seemed confused by Dave's Vine reference. 

“Umm… I suppose that’s a word for it.” She smiled awkwardly. Rose came back out. 

“Dave what did you do?” Rose put her hands on her hips. 

“Nothing! I just made a Vine reference.” Rose pinched her nose and sighed at her brother’s response.

“Are you ready to go Kanaya?” Rose asked, desperate to change the subject. 

“Yes! Shall we?” Kanaya extended her hand and Rose took it graciously. They walked out the door. 

“WOO!! LET’S GO LESBIANS LET’S GO!” Roxy shouted from behind Dave as soon as they left.

  
  



	3. ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!!!!

Heyooo! So like I will not be continuing this fic on here buuuuuut I am restarting it as a comic on instagram! So check out @Rosemary_ink_au if you’re interested. I’m probably gonna change some things but I’m real hyped about making it!


End file.
